1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a road lamp dimming control device, and more particularly to a road lamp dimming control device capable of regulating the brightness of a light emitting module based upon a control signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a control switch module 10 for controlling a LED (light emitting diode) road lamp comprises a grid-connected power 11, a constant-current transformer 12, a brightness switching device 13 and a LED light source 14. The foregoing operation is that alternating current power supplied from the grid-connected power 11 is converted by the constant current transformer 12 into direct current (DC) constant current power, and the brightness switching device 13 then controls the light source of the LED road lamp after receiving a signal transmitted from the constant current transformer 12.
Although the control switch module 10 can smoothly control the light source device of the LED road lamp, the providing of the control switch module merely turns on the light source of the LED road lamp and stabilizes its power. The switch of turning on the LED road lamp takes time-setting as a turn-on signal. However, once the LED road lamp is turned on, it is only controlled by hours set from the turn-on time, and other LED road lamps may not be regulated by utilizing the foregoing setting. Consequently, energy saving effect cannot be achieved while emphasizing environmental protection in the era.